As Uvas De Uma Raposa
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Uma lembrança escondida no passado de Kurama... ele mesmo.


**Disclaimer:**

**- YYH não me pertence, ou a Genkai voltaria a ser jovem e bonita e casaria com o Toguro nem que fosse na marra!**

**- Yume me pertence, mas quem quiser ela emprestada é só pedir!**

**- Essa fic foi um desafio da June-san, e é dedicada a ela!**

**Enjoy minna!**

* * *

As Uvas De Uma Raposa

Kurama abriu os olhos com força, sentindo a respiração entrar afobada pela sua boca.

Já não agüentava mais aquela sensação.

Olhou para o relógio: 2 horas da manhã. Respirou fundo, tentando colocar sua cabeça no lugar. Sentiu gostas de suor escorrendo pelo seu rosto, caindo até o lençol que lhe cobria o corpo. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, jogando a cabeça pra trás. Abriu os olhos mais uma vez, sentindo-os trêmulos. Olhou para sua própria mão e logo reconheceu aquelas longas unhas.

Suspirou. Já estava começando a se acostumar com a cena. Desde que era adolescente, tinha sonhos - pedaços de memória - de sua vida no Makai. E geralmente acordava na sua antiga forma. Fora assim que ele mesmo entendera quem era. Suichii Minamino era apenas seu disfarce para esconder a vida que explodia dentro de si, chamada Kurama Youko.

Levantou-se, caminhando até a porta do banheiro dentro do quarto. Com certa lerdeza abriu a porta, indo direto à pia lavar o rosto.

O estranho era que aqueles sonhos estavam mais freqüentes nos últimos dias. Se antes ele conseguia controlar sua forma youko e sua forma humana, parecia que nos últimos tempos havia perdido toda e qualquer forma de controle. E se via assim, acordado no meio da madrugada vestindo seu corpo antigo, pensando como seu eu atual.

_"Eu sempre vou lembrar quem você é, Youko. E sempre farei você se lembrar disso também."_

Kurama deixa seu corpo cansado recostar à porta, fechando-a com certo barulho. Tentou fechar os olhos para se concentrar e forçar seu corpo a retornar à forma humana. Mas os flashes lhe voltavam, como se ele ainda sonhasse, como se não pudesse decidir abrir os olhos e voltar à realidade. Sentiu uma voz dentro de si gritar. Uma voz de si mesmo. Uma voz que pedia que ele olhasse novamente para trás.

"Não!"

"E você, vai lembrar de mim?"

Ela fechou os olhos cor de rubi, os longos cabelos levemente dourados se deixando levar pelo vento. Ela parecia não esperar pela resposta, se perdendo em algum som que o vento trazia.

O Youko se aproximou o bastante para que sua boca lhe tocasse a orelha, afastando alguns fios com sua mão.

"Não."

E se afastou, decidido a voltar em seu caminho até o acampamento de ladrões.

Ela não se movia, sentada nas pedras à beira daquele mar negro da noite, com as ondas batendo fortes e incansáveis contra a areia.

Parou, respirando fundo.

"Yume." - enfim murmurou aquele nome que lhe tomava a boca.

E não disse mais nada. Sentia as unhas se apertarem contra sua mão, num gesto nervoso.

De repente, a voz dela ecoou ainda de longe, das pedras, quase abafada pelo som do mar.

"Ainda que leve mil vidas, Youko... você nunca me esquecerá."

Ele se virou, seus cabelos longos e brancos batendo contra o vento enquanto apertava seus olhos de raposa.

Ela também o fitava, o rosto sereno como sempre fora, deixando os cabelos lisos lhe baterem o rosto, quase a esconder o rubro dos seus olhos. Sorriu.

"E eu sei disso, raposa, porque sinto você tão impregnado em mim como só eu também posso estar, correndo nas suas próprias veias."

Ele soltou uma leve risada.

"Espero que esteja morta quando eu voltar."

E partiu.

"Suichii! Querido, você está bem?"

Kurama abre os olhos, ouvindo seu nome. Reconhece a voz de sua amada mãe, batendo à porta do quarto. Certamente o barulho da porta do banheiro batendo com seu corpo a tenha acordado. Olhou-se ainda no espelho, os olhos amarelos e sem brilho continuavam lá.

"Sim, mamãe! Eu só vim tomar uma aspirina para dormir melhor." - respondeu, em bom tom.

"Você quer que eu lhe prepare um chá?"

"Não, mamãe, obrigado. O remédio já está fazendo efeito, vou aproveitar e me deitar logo."

Ouviu um suspiro um pouco contrariado da humana, e sua voz gentil ecoou mais uma vez através da porta.

"Você tem que parar de ler tanto à noite, querido. Isso deve estar lhe trazendo essas dores de cabeça... Tenha bons sonhos."

"A senhora também."

Suspirou, largando os ombros, quando ouviu os passos de Shiori se afastando da porta do seu quarto. Voltou para o seu quarto, sentando-se na cama. 2:43 da manhã. Certamente não ia voltar a dormir tão cedo. Olhou para sua janela. Pegou uma camisa qualquer sobre a cama e vestiu sobre o corpo suado. Recolheu a calça dobrada com perfeição sobre sua cadeira, e a vestiu rapidamente. Apertou os olhos, tentando se reconhecer. Mas era em vão. Estava perdido por dentro. E o que meros adolescentes fazem quando estão perdidos?

Sim, isso mesmo.

Eles saltam janelas afora.

Mas voltou. Como já sabia que iria voltar.

As ondas estavam mais fortes naquele dia,podia ouvi-las de longe. Pisava com extremo cuidado, escondido pelas folhagens escuras que circundavam as pedreiras daquela praia. Podia sentir o cheiro dela brincando com o vento até chegar-lhe às narinas.

Como ela podia ser tão idiota!

Rangeu os dentes, enquanto ainda a procurava à distância.

Sempre fora o melhor ladrão. Sempre fora inalcançável, astuto, prudente. Insensível, talvez. Mas não era burro. Sabia que amava aquele perfume que ela exalava, sabia que contava os segundos em que veria os olhos vermelhos dela contra ele, mesmo que zangados, os dentes dela na sua pele passavam por todas as barreiras, ele sabia, ele não era burro... ele só era o maior ladrão Youko de todo o Makai.

Ela? Yume. Era tudo que se lembrava de sua infância com outros youkais-raposa, até sua aldeia ser destruída pelos mesmos ladrões que o acolheram passado certo tempo. E mortos logo depois, inevitavelmente.

Ela? Ela era a senhora de tesouros e terras, espalhados por todo o Makai.

Ela? Teria sido sua vítima, se ele não tivesse sido dela primeiro...

"Veio me matar, Kurama?"

Ouviu a voz dela gritar em direção às folhagens, ainda que sem vê-lo. Estava lá, sentada no mesmo lugar de costume, balançando os pés perto das ondas, deixando que se molhassem.

Ele não respondeu, passando por algumas folhas e se permitindo apenas ser visto por ela.

"Ou veio se certificar de que o trabalho foi feito?"

Ele sempre fora o melhor no que fazia. A raposa perfeita.

E ela era as uvas às quais ele jamais alcançaria.

Alguma coisa o impedia.

"Não."

Ela riu, virando o rosto de volta pro mar.

"Não minta pra mim, Kurama. Eu sei quem você é."

"E quem eu sou, Yume?"

Ele apertou os olhos, se aproximando ainda mais das pedras. Teve que levantar o rosto para que pudesse enxergá-la nos olhos, enquanto ela se balançava, virada para o outro lado.

Ainda que quisesse tocá-la, a distancia que seu orgulho - ou medo - lhe impunha não permitiria.

Ela abriu um largo sorriso, fechando os olhos antes de responder.

"Você é gentil, Kurama. Inteligente, cuidadoso. Quase amável..." - e se virou, com os lábios num sorriso triste e fino. "É o que você seria, se vivesse outra vida."

E de repente, não havia mais sorriso.

Apenas muito vermelho lutando contra o cinza das pedras.

E o som de um corpo tombando ao mar.

Kurama pousou a mão numa árvore, tentando buscar o ar. A outra mão lhe comprimia as têmporas, implorando que aquela dor passasse. Já não tinha nenhum controle sobre aquelas lembranças. Iam e vinham mesmo quando não fechava os olhos, num misto de agonia e... que palavra era aquela? Culpa? Não, não era isso. Talvez, também o fosse, mas era não só isso. E... O quê? Aqueles olhos vermelhos, o recriminando... ele estava com... com _saudades_?

Deixou o corpo cair no chão, ali mesmo, na sarjeta de uma rua qualquer.

Respirou fundo, sentindo a dor amenizar.

Era isso. Estava com saudades. Por isso seu corpo de youko se recusava a se transformar em Suichii novamente. Por isso os sonhos agora. Toda sua solidão, seu resguardo, tudo que passava sozinho e calado no Ningenkai finalmente havia explodido.

Saudades dela.

Não havia nada que se pudesse comparar àqueles olhos lhe encarando em qualquer mundo em que já estivera. Nenhuma outra menina ou mulher jamais teria aquele olhar de raposa... Ele riu. Não. Como ela mesmo se dizia, era o olhar das uvas que sabiam que jamais seriam pegas...

_Quem desdenha quer comprar_. Ela repetia tanto isso! Gostava dessa sabedoria simples dos ditados vindos do Mundo dos Homens.

Yume sempre quis conhecer o Ningenkai. Mas nunca pôde.

Kurama suspirou fundo, mais uma vez, abaixando os olhos.

"Eu não te desdenhava, Yume... Eu só achei que poderia evitar..."

Levantou-se, num impulso, e voltou a correr. Agora sabia exatamente aonde queria chegar.

Kurama se virou, os olhos dourados e trêmulos como nunca estiveram em toda sua existência.

Do seu lado, um Kuroune feliz lhe sorria largamente com um arco em punho, a marca da flecha disparada ainda quente entre seus dedos.

"Vamos depressa, raposa, eu já peguei o mapa. Não precisávamos mais da garota."

Ele o olhava sem reação, voltando ao seu ar sério e sombrio sobre o _amigo_.

"O que seria de você sem mim, hein? Anda logo! Eu quero pegar essas jóias ainda esta noite."

"São falsas."

Foi tudo que conseguiu responder ao assassino.

Kuroune o olhou incrédulo, ainda assim com um largo sorriso. Riu alto, jogando o arco e um pedaço de pergaminho na areia.

"Sério! Tanto trabalho por nada! Mas que merda!"

Kurama o observava rir, seus olhos fundos e perversos como jamais haviam sido até então. O assassino voltou os olhos para ele, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, colocando as mãos atrás da nuca, girando nos calcanhares em direção oposta ao mar.

"Pelo menos eu te livrei daquela raposa imunda."

Poucos dias depois, Kurama assistia a sua morte pelos mesmos caçadores que mais tarde, também o matariam.

Atravessou o portal sem problemas, como já era de esperar.

Não sabia se ainda encontraria o caminho, mas sua memória parecia fresca como a tantos anos atrás. Correu por horas a fio, até avistar o Sol já quase nascendo entre aquelas ondas amigas e antigas, na sua eterna luta contra as mesmas pedras altas na areia.

Caminhou com o mesmo cuidado de sempre entre as folhagens, evitando fazer qualquer barulho. Fechou os olhos por um momento, ouvindo aquela velha música do mar. Geralmente, naquela hora, eles estaria acordando e ela lhe reclamaria alguma coisa sobre o tempo ou qualquer outra bobagem, uma desculpa a mais pra não se levantar.

Deixou saltar dos lábios uma pequena risada, enquanto se dirigia até a pedreira.

"Ohayo, raposa preguiçosa." - disse, parando no mesmo lugar onde costumava observá-la, enquanto ela molhava os pés no mar.

Sentiu um nó na garganta, mas o engoliu com o próprio ar.

"Eu sei que demorei... Não vou usar a desculpa de que morri e reencarnei no Ningenkai. Eu sei que com você não ia funcionar..." - Ele ri mais uma vez, jogando os cabelos pra trás. - "Mas existe um ditado daqueles que você gosta que diz _antes tarde do que nunca._"

Pousou uma das mãos atrás dos cabelos, de onde tirou duas rosa vermelha entrelaçadas e as jogou entre as pedras.

"Você estava certa, Yume. Sobre quem eu sou. Sei que mesmo morta, você nunca me esqueceu. Sei porque sinto você ainda impregnada em mim, que nem mesmo mil mortes serão capaz de arrancar."

Ele fechou os olhos dourados, sentindo o vento balançar seus longos cabelos brancos, os remexendo contra sua face. O Sol nascia devagar e tudo parecia lentamente tomando vida naquela praia tão deserta.

Ia se virar, antes que chorasse ali mesmo, em frente ao túmulo grandioso dela, quando ouviu um _snif _e o som de um soluço sendo contido.

Seus olhos tremeram, reconhecendo aquele cheiro. Mas... não! Devia ser o mar, que estava impregnado com o cheiro dela! Foi o que pensara assim que pisara na areia.

Mas quando finalmente se virou, descobriu que estar errado às vezes não era tão ruim.

"Você tem razão, Kurama... Essa desculpa de morrer e renascer no Ningenkai não vai colar!"

Yume ainda limpava os olhos com as costas das mãos, os dentes prendendo o lábio inferior num gesto acusador de quem não quer chorar.

Kurama não se deteve a esperar, que fosse ilusão, ou mais um de seus pesadelos! Ele a agarrou o rosto entre as duas mãos e lhe tomou os lábios com toda vontade contida por aqueles anos separados. Sentiu o gosto de lágrimas em sua boca, e a língua que se deixava acariciar ansiosamente. As mãos dela lhe seguraram pelo pescoço, deixando seu corpo pesar perto dele, enquanto beijavam até não haver mais ar.

"Como?"

"Achou mesmo que uma flecha no peito bastava pra me matar?"

Ela sorriu. Ele não a soltava, nem ela queria se soltar. Beijou-a várias vezes ao redor do rosto, em todos os contornos, em todos os seus detalhes, devorando-a minuciosamente em beijos e mordidas que lhe exigia a saudade.

"Eu sinto tanto, Yume... eu... eu só quis... eu não queria que você..."

"Eu sei, Kurama. Irônico, não foi? No fim, foi você quem morreu cedo demais."

Ele pousou as mãos em sua cintura, enlaçando-a, enquanto sentia seus cabelos dourados tocando-lhe o queixo. Yume pousou sua cabeça em seu peito, e murmurou:

"Então... você foi mesmo pro Ningenkai?"

"Fui."

"Isso significa que você tem que voltar?"

Ele respirou fundo, a apertando ainda mais.

"É."

"Tudo bem." Ela levantou o rosto em direção aos olhos dele, sorrindo e o abraçando ainda mais forte. "Eu só tinha medo de que você não fosse se lembrar..."

Kurama soltou um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios, os dedos acompanhando as linhas finas do rosto que Yume mantinha diante dele, impassível, imutável mesmo depois de tanto tempo... e aqueles olhos, grandes e vermelhos, como o encaravam, o domavam, única e intimamente...

"Achei que gostasse do Ningenkai."

"Hun?"

Sorriu, sentindo o corpo todo dela tremer debaixo de seu abraço, um sorriso incontrolável tomando aquele rosto, aquela boca, aquele olhar.

Aproximou-se dos lábios dela, e murmurou em sua voz rouca e baixa:

"Você se esqueceu daquele velho ditado, Yume? onde dizia..._e eles viveram felizes para sempre..._"

OWARI

* * *

NA.

June! Espero que tenha gostado da minha fic! Foi um prazer escrevê-la, mas quase que eu deixo sem um final feliz! Separar o Kuraminha do Yusuke dá uma dó...

Obs.

- Eu não sei se os mesmos caçadores que mataram Kuroune foram os que pagaram o Kurama, acho improvável, mas era só pra dar um ar de humor negro na história...

- Eu sei que o Youko era uma pessoa mais fria, mas acho que ele não é _outra_ personalidade do Kurama, mas como a própria Yume diz, ele seria alguém diferente se vivesse em outra vida. Por isso, mesmo com corpo de Youko, mantive a personalidade do Suichii / Kurama que todos nós conhecemos e amamos!

- Sim, eu sei que "_e viveram felizes para sempre_"não é um ditado, foi uma ironia do Kurama!

- Eu não sei a origem do Kurama Youko, mas imagino que ela já tenha participado de algum grupo de raposas iguais a ele. ¬¬ De algum lugar a Yume tinha que sair, poxa!

Ja Ne

Tsuki Koorime


End file.
